Why are you so shy now?
by Ififall
Summary: Elena gets a little too wild at Carolyn's house, much to Kenny's delight!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Strong language Adult scenes.

* * *

An/ Prompts list from "Jiminnie the marshmellow" page on tumblr

* * *

Through the grass, the mud and the cow shit. They walked into the "safe shed". It was bigger than Elena had thought.

"Here, if Villanelle is in this area, you press the buzzer and that immediately triggers nine-nine-nine. Okay, I'm an hour late for Nico's dinner. We've gotta go" Eve said.

"We walked fifty minutes just for this?" Elena asked as rain dribbled down her face.

"Yeah, you have to see it. Unless you wanna spend the night here. I'll drop you off at carolyn's so she can brief you" Eve told her.

* * *

They got to Carolyn's, but they were both embarassed. They were both wet and smelled awful. Carolyn met them at the door and let them in. They could both tell that she had guests.

"Miss Martens we can talk another time..We're extremely sorry about the smell" Elena apologised.

"No it's fine Elena, go just to any guest room and make yourself comfortable. Eve you can too. The hot water's on...so..." Eve kindly refused. They hugged, Elena nodded said goodbye to Eve and went upstairs. She was so glad that she'd carried some spare clothes. She looked for Kenny's room, then took a room that looked spare that was the furtherest away from his.

She showered and laid on the bed watching TV. Judging from the noises downstairs Carolyn probably wasn't going to brief or see her tonight. She'd just watch netflix comedies and text her mates. She'd got a text from Tommy. Tommy was the army fittie that was her team lead. She wanted Eve to meet him. To tell her that she had good taste. She was only in a T-shirt. Elena jumped up and drew the curtains. She turned the volume up on the television, and laid back down on the bed. There was air-freshner everywhere. Carolyn would never know.

* * *

Elena got her travel vaseline out of her rucksack, it wasn't proper lube but it would have to do. She rubbed it against her fingers and laid on the bed, it was easy to pretend that her finger was Tommy grinding himself against her. Until she caught a glimpse of a recent picture of Kenny. Unlike how he usually was. She stopped and got it.

"Wow Kenny, you look good"

She was able to prop it on the dresser while she fingered herself. Kenny was slightly tanned and more taut than she thought he would be. She imagined furiously kissing Kenny as he ran his pale hands along her chest and stomach. Would he lick? Would he bite? She almost shuddered at the thought...

"Fuck Kenny...who knew I'd literally be wanking in your face right now?!" Elena laughed.

* * *

"Hey Elena! Mum told me your were here! I've got some towels!" Kenny bursts though the door and Elena tries to cover up with a pillow.

"Fuck Kenny!...Oh god!...Close your eyes...Please!" Elena shouts, as she pulls her T-shirt, as far as it can go and tries to hide her private areas with the puffiest pillow she can find.

"Elena..."

"Thanks for the towels Kenny, this isn't what it looks like I swear!"

* * *

Kenny's eyes widen but he never takes his eyes off of her. He stays up against the wall and puts his finger to his lips to silence her. She stayed quiet, because she or they both_ know_ that she's in the wrong and she's freaking out in his house. There are guests downstairs, partly his guests and the last thing she wants to do is embarrass Kenny.

"This isn't what it looks like Kenny I swear!" Elena said as Kenny very slowly walked towards her. "I'm just gonna get some clothes and get the fuck out of dodge. I know you're mad at me but-"

Her mouth gets closed shut as Kenny gently presses his hand against her mouth. He puts the pillow to the side and taps her on the leg.

"Mad? Why would I be angry? Don't shout anymore, you'll interrupt dinner downstairs. Don't put anything on. Stay like that" He says removing his hand.

* * *

"It's hot, all this ordering me around bollocks. But...errr...is this a test? Is this the part where I stay and you lock me in here alone for a week to teach me a lesson? No fucking thanks" She asked in a lower tone.

"No, Elena, I want you to carry on doing what you're doing. Except open your legs a bit wider. I wanna see everything"

"I like told you there's _nothing to see"_

"Your body's telling me a different story" Kenny smiles. "Are you going to take your T-shirt off?"

* * *

Are you asking me to take it off? Or are you telling me? Guys are so confusing. Why me by the way? You have access to the hottest pornos Twenty-four-seven. You really don't want to see me naked Ken, trust me" Elena scoffed. She reached for the pillow again putting it across herself and hiding her pubic hair, until Kenny grabbed it away from her and threw it on the floor.

"Don't hide yourself from me. I just want to see you. Carry on, like I wasn't even here. Come on El, give me a little_ private show_, just this once, and I'll never bring it up again. I promise" Kenny said. Getting up he grabbed a chair and sat on it near the far side of the bed.


	2. Your three strikes

They can hear the chairs downstairs being scrapped on the floor and more laughter. Elena assumed that most of the dinner guests were leaving. She went to the side of the bed and got her shorts. She pulled them over her arse and sat on the bed.

"Shouldn't you say goodbye to your visitors?" She asked.

"I'm good here, thanks" Kenny nods.

To flush away the awkwardness, Elena decided to talk to him about other things.

"So what's it like?" She asked.

* * *

"What?" He asks, putting his hands in his lap. He looks like he's waiting for a bus. Elena nervously thinks that he'll probably wait all night until he got what he wanted. Or what he thought he wanted.

"What's it like being Carolyn Martens son? She's so awesome! What it's like having her as a mum?" She asks excitedly. She watches him slide his palms across his shorts.

"Hectic" He answers.

* * *

"How did you get started on computers in the first place?" She asked. "At what age did you..."

"Elena. I'm slightly hard. The last thing I want to talk about is my mum, or work, or my childhood" Kenny explains coldly.

"Okay" She gets the control and turns up the volume on the television. She can wait. Kenny may have been raised in a spy family. He may have Carolyn as his mother, and he may play the waiting game better than anyone, but he was still a guy at the end of the day. Elena had a ton of patience in dealing with guys and the weird fantasies. She grabbed the fire-stick control turned the channel over and began to scan through netflix.

She came across the film "The wife" which starred superstar Glenn close. She pressed play, smiling when the couple Joan and Joe bounce on the bed after Joe is told he has won the nobel prize. She looked at the sypnosis. Joan was the loyal wife carrying her husband's future. That's one of the many reasons why she admired Carolyn so much. She was and never had been second fiddle to a man. Elena assumed that most men were afraid of her, including her son.

"Why did you put your shorts back on?" Kenny asked.

* * *

"Oh, Kenster, you're still here? You have a problem with my shorts? Why don't you take them off?" Elena questioned. She breifly watched him turn rigid with an anxious look on his face. "Well I did offer" She shrugged.

She crossed her legs and licked her lips as she saw Joe chatting up his swedish assisant. It was an affair waiting to happen. "He's old enough to be her Dad" Elena mutters. Before the thought of Doritos and chilli dip had crossed her mind, she feels a hand on her thigh. She looks to the right and Kenny is standing next to her.

"Uncross your legs" He ordered.

* * *

She smirks and does so. She doesn't think he'll actually take them off. She doesn't think he has the balls. Until she feels the fabric sharply slide down her arse and below her knees. If he'd going to touch her, he's going to need a little help...

"What type of lube have you got?" Elena asked.

"Ummm...I didn't really research the best ones. I mean I can quickly..."

"Well what have you got in your room? I mean you're cute and everything, but those innocent blue eyes aren't gonna get me soaked are they?" Elena said.

* * *

Kenny bit his lip harder than he intended, and bent down to pick up bottles of lube that he'd put on the floor. "There's mainly four different type of lube. Oil, silicone, water based, and pretrolum. We won't use oil, the last time I used that, I stained the sheets" Kenny says sheepishly.

"Okay water based then, smear it all over your fingers" Elena said kicking off the shorts. She leaned up and away, to fold them, but Kenny shook his head and held up his hand to stop her. She patted the bed and he sat on it. He unscrewed the lube lid and squirted it all over his fingers.

"It's not out of date is it?"

"No" He said squinting as she grabbed his slippery hand.

"What...what are you gonna use my hand for?" He asked patiently.

* * *

"Would you rather I use a toy from your mum's collection?" Elena teased.

He put his dry hand against her stomach. "Again, no mother talk. I don't care what you do with me. I just want you to explain everything" He said.

Elena nodded. She understood why bringing up Carolyn was odd. But she had questions she wanted to ask. Neither of them told the team they were even related at first. Even for spies, that was odd. She grabbed his hand and smelled it.

"I'm just gonna grind against your palm. You can keep your hand flat. Then you can press your hand against my pelvis and stroke my thighs" She placed his hand against her groin. He got on the bed and sat on his knees. She titled her hips upwards, she's trying not feel to self conscious, about her pubic hair. She'd left it, too long before shaving. What if her labia felt weird to him? What if the state of her downstairs area put him off?

* * *

She frowned as he flicked her T-shirt up to her belly button. Sure her stomach looked flat in this position, but there was still some extra puppy fat to lose. She tried to pull the T-shirt down leaned up as Kenny gently bit and licked her neck.

"You are so, so perfect. I want to be inside you when you come" He whispers into her ear. He tilts his lubed hand upwards before gently thrusting a greased timid finger into her hole.

She wants to but refuses to enjoy it, pulling his finger out.

"I need to get another shower" She announces closing her legs.

* * *

"You smell great...everywhere" Kenny tries to reassure her, but she's shaking her head and rushes to the bathroom. The door shuts. Before she can even look for soap, the door is open and Kenny has slipped inside.

"Are you okay? Why are you freaking out?" Kenny asks flatly.

"If smelled bad or sweaty anywhere, would you tell me?" Elena asked sitting on the bath ledge.

"I'd run you a bath. I'd get soap, gel and bubble bath and sit on the toilet and watch"

* * *

"I believe you. Talk to me Ken, calm me down. And when I say "talk to me" I don't mean asking me about my bra size. How did you get into computers in the first place? Did your mum train you? How did you get to be the IT genius of team Eve?" Elena asked.

"I said _no_ mother talk" Kenny repeated. Lifting her legs gently, she felt backwards into the tub, as she tried to scramble out, he turned the shower head on.


	3. Bleeding is better

A/N : Prompt lines taken from Honestsycrets on Tumblr

* * *

She's scrambling in the tub, while he turns the water off. She's reaching out grasping at [and for] air. She swats his hand away. Prepping herself on her elbows, she heaves herself out of the tub. He gently grabs her arm.

"Piss off Kenny!" She growls.

"Let me help!"

"Don't!" Elena said struggling, Before she knows it, Kenny's grabbing her by the waist and pulling her up. She sighs as she gets to her feet. He turns her in the direction of the full length mirror. "Touch yourself" He commands.

"Whatever" She smirks. She gets moisture from her T-shirt and runs her fingers along her vaginal lips and the crease in her thighs. With Kenny stroking her stomach, she thinks about someone else. Someone nice, like Martin, her former boss. Who was a psychiatrist that also worked for Carolyn.

He was sweet, dorky, with puppy fat around the middle. If she closes her eyes tight enough, she can imagine his warm brown hands stroking her arse.

* * *

"Who are you thinking about?" The IT genius whispers.

"You"

There's a tremor in her voice. She can tell it triggers something in him, because he swats her hand away and roughly sticks his fingers inside her once more. In surprise, she clenches up. He presses himself against her, forcing her to feel his hard on as he ploughs her with dry, stubborn, fingers. It's uncomfortable, she opens her legs a little wider to take the pressure down. He nudges the backs of her legs to keep them closer. The fingers get furiously rapid, Elena draws a sharp intake of breath as his fingers are clawing inside of her.

"Fuck! Kenny are you trying to sterilize me?" She shouts. He removes his fingers and taps them against his thumb.

"Did I come?" She asks grabbing some toilet paper.

"No, you bled, which is better" He walks over to her stuffing those bloody fingers inside her mouth. She has no option but to suck them, her mouth tricking her into thinking that they're a food like substance, like the first bite of the doughnut before you see or taste that slither of jam. She adds teeth and he pulls them out.

* * *

"You need to change" He orders, taking her hand he leads her out.

She waits.

"Pick what you want" Kenny said gently putting her rucksack on the bed. He walks out, she opens her bag and gets out a purple shirt. He returns with clothes which he puts on the bed.

"I thought I could wear what I want"

"These would suit you" He said. she spreads them out on the bed and recognises them as his classic blue shirt with matching shorts. "They're new" He smiles. She shrugs as she spins her fingers In a circle.

"Turn around sparky" Elena warns.

"No" He states going back to the chair and pulling it closer to the bed. "Come here. Strip inbetween my legs" He squints. He leans back in the chair relaxed and waiting. Eve's friend grabs the shirt off the bed, marches towards him and opens his legs. When she steps in-between them, he clamps his knees against her.

"Close your eyes then" Elena asked.

* * *

"No, I make the rules. I told you, I wanna see you. All of you"

"Fine, how do you want it then?"

"Uhh...I...how do I want what?" He asks.

"How do you want me to take it off? Do you want it... slow stripper-rish style? Do you want me to keep this one on, and ride you on the chair while putting your shirt on? Do you want me to put it on really slowly so you can see and feel the material up against my chest?"

"Slowly stick your chest out, I'd like to feel your tits against my face" Kenny tells her.

* * *

She smiles and arches her back, playing with the white shirt. "Close your eyes then, honey"

Unbelievably, he does. She bends down and grabs the rung of the chair, raising it up and pushes it over. Kenny crashes onto the floor with the chair colliding onto his back with a thud.

"Ooowww! Shit! " He moans. He feels the dampness of his own blood, as Elena frantically grabs her stuff.

* * *

"Silly Kenny, you now I'd rather have an Eve and Niko threesome with Bill posting it online, than have you inspect my tits, you know they're my sore point! Fuck you later!" She laughs, before running as fast as she can.

She goes to the main bathroom, pulls on foot locker trainers and jogging bottoms. She sprints down the stairs. It's quiet and thankfully, she can't see Carolyn. There's a cold rush of relief as she opens the front door and runs out. The smart thing to do, would be to call a taxi, but confused and in need of some great advice, she calls her best friend instead.


End file.
